The Forgotten Prince: Into Exile
by TheExiledCyborg
Summary: They thought he was dead. The alien threat left the planet, leaving their once-mighty warrior behind. Broken, he looks for redemption...and revenge; but when the alien threat returns to claim the planet once again, will he stand by his newfound family...or fullfill his destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Seeking Freedom

**Chapter 1: Seeking Freedom**

Darkness. Darkness all around, pressing into him. He couldn't see, couldn't move. Where was he? He couldn't sense anything.

Wait...was that…? Moving? Noises...muffled noises.

He shifted, just the slightest bit.There were things attached to him, long and thick. They were supplying some form of energy into his body, keeping it alive...but also restraining him.

He grunted mentally as he tried to move his one...one remaining arm. How did that happen?!? Hadn't he had two previously?- Pain, deep pain zig-zagged through his skull. Memories flashed through his mind; pictures and noises and the flush of adrenaline.

...He recalled a battle, one of which he had been a primary participate. Not long ago, either; He still remembered with clear distinction what his orders had been: kill, kill, _kill_. Make room for the alien invaders to plant their colonies on the planet, and wipe out the natives and any obstacle in your way; That was all he had known.

What happened next?- This part was a little fuzzy, as all he remembered was a tearing pain in his chest, and then a searing heat in his entire body, before everything went black. Thinking about it hurt to much, so he did as little of that as possible.

Thinking. That's what he realized, he was _thinking_ , having his own independent thoughts and contemplations. He had never had the chance before, with the presence in his head that had blocked out all else but his orders; He let himself think about his newfound freedom of mind for awhile, until a pathway of correlated thoughts eventually became a memory:

 _He walked out onto a beach with a clear crystal sky above him, filled with the strange vessels that were assisting him with his mission. He saw him, too, already standing there: Brother, now marked as a traitor by his masters after the wanton destruction of several of their motherboard ships. The presence glowed with clear anger. His orders came as a code in his head, voiceless, but omnipresent:_

 _ **"Destroy him...Destroy the traitor.."**_

 _He felt his weapons charge as he obeyed; his own brother had gone from loyal soldier to another obstacle by one simple motion; a decision he made on his own whim. Could he himself do that as well?_

 _\--He has no time to process that, as once again any thoughts of his own were drowned out by the void of 'voices', none of which belonged to him; They were simply there, engraved inside this body they had given him. This body that had been made to serve them._

 _He watched as the two war ships by his side weakened his opponent for him. He did not expect Brother to fall so fast. He continued to watch for any signs of life. Something stirred by Brother, one of the vermin of this planet. It waved a flaming stick in his brother's face, urging him to his feet._

 _How stupid. What did that insignificant creature think it could do? It and the small pack it had brought with it could do nothing to stop the impending doom of this planet. So why did it even try?_

 _\--Well, whatever it did...it worked._

 _Brother rose to his feet, angry and determined. He let out a loud roar that caught his attention. He growled back, and the two engaged in combat; he fired his weaponry at Brother, who easily dodged his offense again and again before vanishing behind a cloud of smoke and sand. Cautiously, he moved forward, peering into the hole where Brother had dissipated.- Had he succeeded?_

 _ **No.**_

 _Only when a bright flare of burning pain met his face, did he realize his folly; he was sent into the air, hitting the ground with a hard thud. His brother pulled himself out of his clever trap hole, approaching him to deliver the final killing blow. He opened his eyes to gaze up at him, the last thing he would ever see. Brother glared back with clear hatred, before more burning pain greeted his face, forcing him into a state of half-consciousness._

 _ **"Get up...Fight!"**_

 _The orders burned in his skull. He forced himself awake and lunged at his brother, who was busy battling the stinger ships that fired repetitively, killing him with a thousand small wounds; He didn't think that he'd end up in their line of fire._

 _He roared out all of his pain as his metal arm was shot off. Electricity crackled from the wound, energy bleeding out like a torn vein bleeding blood. He roared again, as his brother rammed into him, sending him flying._

 _Another dizzying blow. He hit the ground hard. The presence in his head grew stronger with anger, and he felt more power flood into his body, forcing him to get up and face his opponent. He huffed, letting all of his physical pain melt into mindless rage before rushing at his brother. Brother snorted and turned, hitting him in the jaw with enough power to break bones._

 _He staggered back, his cybernetics reorienting him. He turned to Brother, his feet now in the warm tropical waters of the Pacific. Brother readied his flame, the green fires barreling into the cyborg's chest and sending him crashing into the shallow depths. He sat up and breathed his own blue flame, aimed at Brother._

 _Brother was not so easily defeated; Of course he could not be. He easily leapt over the bolt of flame and tackled the cyborg, rendering him helpless as Brother broke open and ripped out his chest...pain...searing, burning pain...systems shutting down...a last message, being relayed to him from the masters:_

 ** _"You failed…"_**

He shook his head and started to push himself up with his remaining arm. The cables connected to his chest and torso snapped, and the metal closing him in on all sides started to give in to his strength. His eyes flashed red as he rose from his sepulchre, the humans running and screaming as he roared out to the world his mission:

Revenge upon those who had wronged him.

*

 _Heyo! Another story for all of you who enjoy kaiju fanfics like this! I'm just going to go ahead and list some of the personal headcannons featured in this fanfiction, but not all of them, because I want to leave some surprises for later!_

 _Headcannon #1: Zilla Jr. and Cyber-Zilla are brothers, not father and son. This will be explained later._

 _Headcannon #2: Elsie and Mendel are in a relationship. (What can I say? I've shipped it forever!)_

 _Headcannon #3: Elsie is gonna be Cyber-Zilla's 'Momma'. This will be explained later._

Please like, favorite, and review! All feedback and citiques are appreciated! Any Questions or suggestions? Ask away!

Love your friend,

 _TheExiledCyborg_


	2. Chapter 2: Brother Where Art Thou?

**Chapter 2: Brother Where Art Thou?**

His insides and outsides burned and stung, his body covered in small wounds caused by the human vessels. He was racked with exhaustion, the only thing keeping him awake being his determination; he had set a clear course in his mind for his birthplace, where he knew Brother and his 'pack' resided. He coughed and chuffed as his chest heaved and ached; although the humans had done a splendid job of repairing him, there was still some parts of him internally that needed healing.

His mind gleamed with pride as he recalled how easily he had done away with his bindings, and destroyed the humans retaining him; how simple it was for him to crush their pathetic stinging weapons underfoot; and the immense joy he felt as the salty waters touched his burning hide as he made his escape, leaving the surrounding area in flames.

He looked up at the stars, a small part of him hoping for the guidance of the motherships, but simultaneously fearing the Presence, and its crushing, arduous grip on his mind; he was not so willing to give up his freedom, not when he had just gained it. Not yet.

He had too much to do before that.

_

"You did WHAT?" Major Hicks demanded, grabbing the federal executive and shaking him thoroughly.

The thin man in his arms, (probably in his early to mid thirties,) sputtered and coughed in the major's death grip, perfected after years in the field. "W-we took the body of the creature and studied-"

"'Studied'? The thing got up and moved, Richards!-MOVED! It didn't do that when my men retrieved its body from Site Omega! What the hell did you and your sci-fi guys do to bring him back?!"

Dr. Colton Richards pushed Hicks off of him and straightened out his lab coat and tie, refusing to look him in the eyes. "...I cannot divulge that information without putting your life in peril, Major." He said quietly, very matter-of-factly.

Hicks narrowed his eyes dangerously. "...Was that a threat, Richards?"

Richards looked up at him, his face grim as he shook his head. "...No. A warning; you're starting to ask questions that you don't want answered. Not if you knew the cost."

Hicks' hands twitched as if he wanted to grab the scientist again. "...You mean to tell me that you're playing Dr. Frankenstein to this monster? And for whatever reason, there's some sort of 'circle' I'm not in that wants this little project of yours to remain a secret?"

Richards remained deadpan. "...That is almost exactly what I'm telling you. Trust me, Major. Once the smoke has cleared, and the project is finished, the world will thank us in the 'circle'."

Hicks snorted. "Once the smoke is cleared, that monster will be dead, and the world will thank me and all the men and women who risked their lives-"

"CZ-199 CANNOT BE TERMINATED!" Richards suddenly grabbed Hicks by the collar and started shaking him violently with almost monstrous strength, an obsessive madness in his eyes, "SHE IS CRUCIAL TO THE PROTECTION OF THE PLANET! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Hicks pushed away from Richards, shocked by his sudden outburst. "What the hell? Who is CZ-199?-Wait...The monster?!? You're calling that thing a 'she'?"

Richards blinked for a moment before sighing and brushing his wavy red hair back behind his ears. "...Look, I'm sorry...but CZ-199 means alot to me...and the others working on the project. I wish I could explain, but I've said too much already."

He turned to leave, heading towards the smoking remains of the warehouses of the base, where soldiers and other civil servants were working to move rubble and look for any survivors of the attack. "...I expect your orders to kill the monster will be changing soon."

Hicks didn't know what that meant, and something told him that he didn't want to. Whatever was happening with the 'project', only one thing was certain: It wouldn't end well for humanity.

_

Dr. Chapman watched the waves break across the bay, enjoying the serene sounds of the seabirds calling and the water lapping at the pier. It was rare for everything to be so peaceful, so calm: usually some sort of emergency would break out somewhere in the city, or the team would get a call from somewhere in the world that would send them packing to go see what it was; very rarely, it was something non-mutant related.

But today, there were no missions, no calls from Hicks, no roaring of monsters; Randy might call it 'boring', but to Elsie, it was pure bliss. She sat on a lawn chair on top of H.E.A.T Headquarters, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey," said a shy voice behind her.

She twisted around to see Mendel Craven standing behind her. His laptop was open and NIGEL was beside him, beeping.

Elsie smiled. "Hey, how are ya?"

Mendel smiled in return and walked over to the railing, overlooking the bay.

"I'm fine. A little bored, honestly; it's just not the same without a mutation running around causing havoc."

She laughed. "Ya got that right, doc."

NIGEL beeped beside them. "Ehhh...what's up, doc?" The machine blared in a poor imitation of Bugs Bunny's voice.

Elsie could hardly contain her laughter as Mendel immediately ran downstairs, shouting curses in Randy's name. She got up and shook her head, then folded her magazine. A loud splash sounded behind her, and she turned around to face the horizon, expecting to see Zilla Junior's bright green spines breaching; her horror could be imagined when she saw dead grey spines instead, heading her way.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Brothers

Chapter 3: Blood Brothers

Elsie screamed and ran inside. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could hardly breathe; all that was running through her head was how the cyborg could still be alive. Zilla Jr. had ripped out that thing's heart! She nearly tripped down the stairs in her terror, almost falling on Nick in the process. His eyes locked with hers in a mutual, terrifying understanding.

"Hicks just called; he and his men are coming over shortly." Nick said, his tone something between scared and trying to remain calm, both quick and trembling, yet level.

Elsie was almost calmed by it. She started shaking and gripped the rail by the staircase to prevent collapse.

"H-How...? How is that thing still alive?!" She said, putting a hand to her temple to still her thoughts and fight back the nauseating horror that threatened to spew out of her at any moment.

Mendel ran to her side, supporting her. "I just signaled Zilla; we should still evacuate in case he can't fight him off."

Elsie could tell Mendel was just putting on a brave face for her, as he usually did; but it didn't help. His voice trembled too much, and his nervous stuttering only added to the seriousness of the situation; really, it was almost sweet. If she hadn't been so terrified, she would have laughed.

She took a deep breath and patted his shoulder. "Thanks, doc." Her voice came out hoarse and a small smile escaped her pale lips. Mendel looked worried and turned to Nick.

"Where's Randy and Monique? We have to get-"

A rocking motion threw them all to their feet. Elsie landed on the ground with a thud, and the room started spinning around her in a incomprehensible swirl of colors; she heard Nick and Mendel scream, and heard the all too familiar mechanical screech of the beast she had brought into the world; the roof was torn off by sharp claws; its jaws came closer and closer…and she couldn't move.

He tore open the roof of the metal nest that his Brother's pack lived in. His eyes immediately scanned over the few small creatures he found inside, all of which were on the floor, trembling and shrieking up at him. It brought him immense joy that they feared him. They all should fear him.

He salivated at the thought of revenge, so close. He could hardly wait to sink his teeth into the vermin that had invaded his nest so long ago, when he was as small as they, when they ripped him and his siblings apart. Except for Brother, of course- little Brother, born too late to have suffered as he had. He growled at the thought, his eyes turning a shade of blood red.

He looked down upon the ringleader in the execution of his family. Name: Nick Tatopoulos; the AI he shared half of his brain with started loading him with such useless information. He didn't need a name to exact revenge! He needed blood. And he knew how to get it.

He decided he would keep the Nick man alive for now, as Brother seemed to care for him the most. He would make pretense at harming the man, make him scream loud enough for Brother to hear. Then...then he would kill him. He would kill them both.

Two more screams. Names: Mendel Craven and...Elsie Chapman. He froze, scanning the information he was being presented with on the semi-unconscious female on the floor. Elsie had been there. Her scent was one of the first he had smelled upon his second awakening, or birth, as he came into the world as he was now. She had been one of the first he had seen.

He couldn't recall his own mother ever having been there for him, the way this human female had; she wasn't there when he had came into the world the first time, nor had she defended him when he was being attacked by the Nick man and his pack. Elsie was the only female who had been a steady guiding figure during his reign of terror under his masters.

Now he couldn't shed her blood, nor feed upon it; She was precious now, something he had to protect at all costs. He gently reached down with his hand and plucked her away from the Craven. The Craven and Nick both screamed and yelled at him, but he paid no mind. He placed Elsie on a separate rooftop to keep her away from the violence that would undoubtedly follow Brother's arrival.

Having ensured her safety, he turned back to Nick and Craven to carry out his plan. His jaws opened, and he reached inside himself for the inner flame. It built up in his chest and started racing up his spines in shades of blue, burning in his gills...almost ready...

"Yo, tin face!"

He turned around only to be met with a round of searing pain in his neck and face. He shrieked in a combination of rage and pain and shot his atomic flame at the boat that had caused it. The boat sped away, barely dodging his attack. On it's deck, a dark haired woman with pale skin and a younger, dark skinned man were working to reload a missile launcher; his AI told him that the boat was being remote controlled. If he could take that out, then he could put an end to their assault.

He prepared his own round of missiles from his shutes, all eight of which shot out and hit something large that had suddenly shot out of the water towards him. His eyes widened in realization as Brother pinned him to the ground and roared. The wounds that had been inflicted on Brother immediately healed. He glared down upon the cyborg with rage and hate in his flame colored eyes.

The cyborg shook his head, his systems reorienting him and allowing him to create a strategy. He kicked Brother off of him and dug underground. As planned, his look alike followed after him. He quickly surfaced and smashed a building with his tail, causing the rubble to fall over where Brother was underground, successfully trapping him.

The cyborg grinned and shot round after round of missiles at Brother, creating an enormous hole in the concrete and cement that gave way to darkness. He paused in his actions and tilted his head, listening. Nothing seemed to stir in the hole, but then...He took a step forward, then paused hesitantly; he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Too bad for him, because that's exactly what Monique and Randy had been expecting. Several projectiles launched from the boat and hit the undead kaiju, forcing him into the abyss. He collapsed face-first and coughed as a large amount of dust and debris entered his nostrils and choked up his gills. He was temporarily blinded as some more debris was kicked into his eyes; although the thick layer of acrylic protected these sensory organs, it left him unable to see.

Zilla took this chance. He lunged forward and bit down into his brother's throat. He immediately felt pain flood into his jaws as his teeth crashed against the mesh of metal and wired flesh, but he pressed on, sinking his teeth deeper and deeper. The cyborg shrieked and bit back, grabbing Zilla's wrist in his jaws.

He enjoyed the taste of blood on his tongue, and the crunching sound his brother's bones made as he crushed them between his teeth; Zilla felt likewise. The cyborg could feel his brother tighten his grip on his throat, and gagged as his air pipe was slowly being crushed. He knew if this stalemate continued, he would be dead before the day ended.

 _ **You failed…**_

No. Not this time.

He hissed and kneed his brother in the gut, forcing him to let go. The other mutant chuffed and fell back on his tail.

Perfect.

The cyborg lunged again and bit down on his brother's throat, seeking to rip it asunder. Brother screeched in pain and started running his claws through the cyborg's flesh; but he ignored all pain and injury. Revenge was worth more to him than his own spilled blood.

He pinned the other zilla down and prepared to dig his teeth and claws into his brother's chest. He salivated at the thought of fresh meat and juicy, tender insides: the meal would be even more delicious, the taste amplified by the sweet satisfaction of a vengeance well won.

But almost as soon as it was won, it was quickly snatched away. The cyborg screamed as a searing pain ripped through his body, not unlike the pain he'd experienced the second time he died.

Panic zipped through his head as flashes of information started to shroud his vision, bright and loud: **70% DAMAGE, SYSTEMS FAILING, POWER LEVELS DROPPING RAPIDLY- 70%-80%-100%-SYSTEM FAILURE!-SHUTTING DOWN!**

He screamed and started thrashing as he fought for control over his own body. His systems started running through protocol to put him down; but he didn't want that! He wanted to be in full control, he wanted to be awake!- He needed to be awake!

...But nothing he did could help. He could only watch in still horror as his body went limp...and his vision faded out into a black abyss, the most terrifying thought for him being:

The fact that he might never wake up again.

The military closed in quickly.

They cleaned up the entire place as best as they could, disposing of rubble.

Elsie woke up in the hospital; It was a strange feeling, to have been in one place for a moment, thinking your life was over, and then waking up alive and well. She felt someone squeezing her hand, and heard muffled sobbing.

She slowly opened her eyes, glad that the room was dim so her eyes could adjust without causing her pain; the pain in her head was enough already. She blinked, clearing her vision.

The entire H.E.A.T. team was present, apparently ecstatic that she was awake. Mendel wrapped her in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She smiled a bit and hugged him back. Her eyes gleaned over the others.

Randy and Nick were also by her side: Nick smiling down at her happily with grim, wet eyes, and Randy babbling on cheerily, patting her on the shoulder and welcoming her back to life. Monique was no surprise: she leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed with cool, casual detachment; but even she couldn't hide the thin line of a smile on her face.

Elsie cracked a grin at the French woman. "What'cha smilin' at, French Fry?" she cackled hoarsely, still dazed from her throbbing head.

Monique seemed startled for a moment-a brief moment-before she turned away and cleared her throat. "You are delusional from your head injury. You should keep resting." she said cooly, although Elsie was sure she could detect hints of restrained glee in her tone.

Elsie chuckled and unconsciously touched her temple. She was almost shocked when she felt a small patch of soft cotton stuck to her head...until everything started rushing back.

She patted Mendel's back as she looked up at Nick. "What happened?"

Nick and Randy gave each other a quick glance. The young man slowly nodded, a signal for his mentor to continue.

Nick glanced at Elsie again, then at Monique and Mendel before he began:

"...Cyber-Zilla-"

"I dubbed him that," Randy cut in proudly, before the sharp looks he earned for it made him shut his mouth. The young man coughed akwardly and adjusted his jacket.

Nick blinked at him. "...Anyway, 'Cyber-Zilla' attacked HQ..." his eyes went dark as he recalled the destruction. ""...The entire place was wrecked. It'll take more cash than we have to repair it."

Elsie let that sink in for a moment. There was a pause, and she realized that Nick had done this intentionally so she could better absorb the information she was being presented with. She swallowed and made a gesture for him to continue.

Nick sighed. "Then...that's when the unbelievable happened," his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to find words to describe what had transpired. "...Cyber-Zilla picked you up and-"

"I thought he was going to kill you! I thought he was going to kill us all!" Mendel sobbed suddenly. He hugged Elsie so tight that she was sure her ribs were going to crack. She coughed and kissed him gently on the head in an attempt to calm him down, so Nick could finish his story.

"...He...placed you on another building, away from everything, almost like...he was trying to..." This seemed the hardest for him to get out, as there was a pause in which he struggled, "... _protect_ you."

" _Protect_ me?" Elsie started, only to be cut off as Nick rushed through the rest of his story.

"Then Zilla came and attacked Cyber-Zilla. The two fought, with Randy and Monique providing backup from the _Heatseeker_." He nodded at the two briefly, "...Then Cyber-Zilla somehow managed to pin Zilla down...Watching from the remains of HQ...it was horrifying...I thought it was all over..." He took a breath, steeling himself.

"But then, Cyber-Zilla must've short-circuited, or something; he just collapsed and started thrashing around, before going still, leaving Zilla stunned. Then Major Hicks and the clean-up crew arrived...and took all of us to the hospital. I'm guessing they're going to dispose of Cyber-Zilla'a body."

Elsie tried to fully absorb everything that was being thrown at her; so many questions bobbed around in her mind, but the only one she could put together at that moment, the one that puzzled her most of all:

"What do you mean he was trying to protect me?"

Nick shook his head with a sigh. "...I can't explain it, alright?...I just...Call me crazy, but I got a feeling that he wasn't trying to hurt you...It was like that feeling I get from Zilla, you know?" he shrugged helplessly, as if he knew no one would believe him.

Randy gave Nick a look of disbelief. "Wait, wait: are you trying to say that Cy sees Elsie as his 'momma'?"

Monique snorted from across the room. "Ridiculous. That monster couldn't possibly have recognized as being anything other than food. If Randy and I had not intervened, you all would be dead."

This started an intense round of arguing among the team. Nick and Elsie stayed out of it, both of them numb and blank from the new realizations everyone else had yet to catch up on. A flash of movement by the door caught Nick's eye, and he looked up. Major Hicks was standing by the door, having replaced Monique as the standing sentry, as the previous one was too busy arguing with Mendel over who saved who.

Their eyes met in a grave stalemate. Hicks had his hat in his hands. He gestured for Nick to follow him somewhere. Nick sighed and glanced at Elsie.

She nodded. "I'll watch the kids," she said as cheerfully as she could manage. Nick chuckled a bit and patted her shoulder before slipping away.

Hicks led Nick to a part of the hall out of earshot from the room. He looked tired, more tired than Nick had ever seen him before. The major practically collapsed in one of the chairs lining the hall and rubbed his face.

"...Glad to see that Doc Chapman's alright," he said after a long moment.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. She luckily only sustained a minor injury to her head. She'll be fine."

Hicks sighed and leaned back. He looked up at Nick, and for a moment Nick got the feeling Hicks was searching for something in his expression.

"...What you said...about the monster...'Cyber-Zilla', right?"

Nick nodded. "Randy wanted to call him that." he allowed himself to smile alittle.

Hicks snorted in amusement and shook his head, before his grim manner returned. "...Yeah...anyway...I'm going to cut to the chase: there are people who have plans for that monster, and maybe yours, too."

Nick's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"...There's some sort of organization or something that wants to use Cyber-Zilla and maybe Zilla Jr. as some sort of weapon, or whatever they want to use them for...We were ordered to take Zilla to Monster Island, and Cyber-Zilla to the mecha facility there, I'm guessing for repairs."

Nick could only shake his head in shock. "...Monster Island? In Japan?!"

Hicks nodded. "...Zilla should fit in just fine, don't worry."

It was Nick's turn to sit down. "...But...How will Godzilla react to him?! You can't send him there, h-he'll be-"

"We don't have a choice, Nick." Hicks put his hat back on and started to walk towards the exit at the far end of the wall. He paused for a moment, then turned back to him.

"...Your team might be getting a call from the Global Defense Force soon. I suggest you take it; I've heard they're in need of monster experts."

Imprisoned, again, after he had only just tasted freedom for the first time.

He couldn't move. His entire body refused to yield to any of his commands, but his mind and eyes were still working. He could feel every second of what the human vermin were doing to him.

His body was laying on its back in the mecha hangar, or the 'sick bay', as some of the humans were prone to calling it.

Sick bay indeed.

What they were doing to him was sick. He watched in horror as his nightmares became reality: metallic arms came out and started to carefully and neatly tear him into pieces; his armor was removed, exposing his wiring and what remained of his innards. More of the arms came down and started doing their work inside of him, taking things out...and replacing them with new, better things.

He watched in shock as the humans dressed in jumpsuits went inside of him and started moving around, making delicate repairs the arms would be unable to make. A brand new arm had been crafted for him, a shiny new arm like the first in design, except for a few new attachments.

He felt a plug being inserted in the back of his skull, and new programs were uploaded into his brain. He took a moment to scan over them all: yes. He liked these. These humans could live for now. At least, until he no longer needed them.

Then, revenge and freedom would be his.

"So, this is CZ199?" Hitoshi Oshiro looked down upon the cyborg's body, partially disgusted and partially in awe.

Dr. Colton Richards nodded, stepping to stand next to the 36-year old man on the catwalk overlooking the bay. He looked proud of the progress on the monster. "Yep. Cyber-Zilla Unit #199. The first of her kind, making way for a brand-new era of the mecha kaiju defense force."

Senator Oshiro looked at the scientist with the same slight disgust as he had viewed Cyber-Zilla. "You call it a 'she'? How can you tell the monster is female?"

Colton shrugged. "We don't actually know yet; the results from the lab haven't come back yet- we assume the monster is asexual- But it feels like a 'she', you know?"

Senator Oshiro shook his head. He didn't know what this weirdo meant; but if his work was crucial to the survival of so many of his countrymen...so be it.

"The Japanese parliament and Solstice Technologies are willing to continue funding this little project of yours as long as we get the promised 'test run' we've been waiting for; but I must warn you: it better be impressive. After that fiasco at Sandy Point, not many of us are thrilled at the idea of funding a monster that could turn on us at any moment."

"CZ199 will not turn," said Colton with what Oshiro was sure was slight irritation, "because we have special programs being installed in her brain that will allow us to control her remotely. No need to worry."

"Mmhm," the senator said in a noncommittal tone. He looked down once again upon the cyborg's still form. He tried to ignore the fact that its pupiless green eyes seemed to be staring right at him. He tried to have faith in the project...

But he wasn't sure he should.

( _Author's note: Hey! Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school, and a really nasty bout of writer's block. I apologize for this chapter's "rushedness" and I will try to do better in the next chapters! Thank you so much for being patient!_

 _TheExiledCyborg)_


End file.
